Beautiful Words
by writeislife
Summary: A very AU story, Finn Hudson is back at Ohio University, he meets a student who catch his eyes. She's beautiful, talented, hot, the perfect girl. Things get complicated when Finn gets to know her. Will he be able to chase his dreams and leave all the past behind or will she hurts him like all his previous girlfriends?


**A/N: This idea was on my mind for a wile and I decided to give it a try. I know that many of you aren't very comfortable with Glee character/Original character type of stories but I hope this one will make you change your mind a little bit. It is what I really want to see on Glee because now, the writers are making poor storylines and plots to be honest, feel free to review on add this in your favorite. And thank you ragingscooter for the precious helps!  
**

_I saw her last night, standing in the crowd  
And in a sudden flash of glory, I was blinded  
And though everything was moving,  
My whole world came to stop,  
And now I need to know, please I need to know_

_**September 2013, Ohio State University - 8:00 am.**_

It was an ordinary day, average in every way, Finn was sitting on his usual chair; and as usual he hardly paid attention to the philosophy teacher, Professor Blake. The man spoke so slowly and with such a monotone voice all the students seemed to be either asleep or close to it while they listened to him. The professor turned his attention to the black board and Finn took the opportunity to look over the rest of his classmates. The students were all so different from each other, there were the typical jerks that were throwing spit wads when the teacher wasn't looking, there were the geeks who were too busy taking notes to notice that the jerks were pelting them with the aforementioned spit wads, of course there were the 'I am better than you' girls that spent the entire class texting on their phones and class wouldn't be complete without the invisible those who remained in the shadows, they were there but they weren't at the same time. Finn knew all the cliché types of students; it was high school all over again. He was about to start paying attention to the teacher when a pretty girl with coffee colored eyes caught his attention; she was sitting two desks away from his, close to one of the windows. Her hair fell over her shoulders and was dark brown; she was wearing a simple dress which stopped a few inches above her knees and a gray leather jacket.

"She's very cute." thought Finn, with a grin of his face.

The beauty turned in his direction and their eyes met. Finn felt his heart beat faster, the time had stopped suddenly and whispers of his classmates were only birds chirping.

"Mr. Hudson?" A familiar voice interrupted him.

"**." Finn cursed in his head. Before he answered the teacher he stole another look at the girl. "She's more than cute, she is stunning." The young man said unwittingly under his breath.

"What are you babbling about?" Demanded Professor Blake as he stood in front of Finn.

Finn's face turned red, he heard giggling from the others students behind his back and he felt ashamed. He tried to salvage a little pride, "I was just saying that you have a very interesting teaching style."

Puck, who was sitting behind Finn, tapped him on the shoulder. He turned to face Puck who showed him a look of confusion; he did not understand his buddy's answer. "So Mr. Hudson, can you tell me what I explained a few minutes ago?" asked Professor Blake with an annoyed voice.

For the life of him, Finn had no idea what the professor had been lecturing about and as he racked his mind for an answer his eyes darted to the pretty student on his right. She offered him a quick smile of encouragement. She had a smile of an angel and it on her heart-shaped face, Finn thought she looked perfect.

"You were explaining the theory of self-acceptance and telling us that we are all different." Interjected a student from the back of the class.

The teacher nodded positively, "Yes, alright, I hope you all have enough paper for notes because for the next three hours you will need it." He said as he tapped Finn's desk.

A long sigh escaped from the mouth of Finn as he got out his notebook, he knew that this morning was going to be one of the longest he had ever experienced before.

_**After Class - 10:30 am.**_

_Angeleyes of mine, where have you gone to  
Were you really here, or was it just a dream  
In a sea of smiling faces, someone special caught my eyes  
Now I need to know, please I need to know_

The clouds had given way to a blue sky and the sun was shining in the university's courtyard. The scent spring floated between firs and other trees around the campus. The grass was freshly cut and many students had found their places on the lawn, a large fountain was positioned in the middle of the court and it was tradition to jump into its chilly waters after finals were completed (Finn secretly looked forward to his first plunge). Finn walked along one of the twisty paths that would lead him to his dorm, he watched the couples who shamelessly entwined and were lost in their own worlds. He glanced under the trees and saw groups of friends laughing. Everywhere he looked people seemed happy. A group of girls that he recognized from a party in Puck's room passed by and shot him flirty smiles and Finn smiled back but his heart really wasn't in it. No Finn had given his heart to Rachel, he only wished that she would take better care of it.

He was jolted out of his thoughts when he heard a female voice behind him. "Excuse me."

Finn turned around to face her and was left speechless; it was the girl from his philosophy class. The sun reflected off her brunette hair and created a halo around her as if she was an angel from heaven sent just for him. She was easily one of the most beautiful girls he had ever seen since Quinn and Rachel.

"I think you might have taken my book by mistake this morning." She said, with a shy smile. Finn remembered accidently knocking someone's books off of a desk and dropping his own in the process. He must have been staring for too long because she continued, "I would like it back please."

"She has such the interesting voice." Finn thought as he looked at her, "Sweet but sexy. I wonder what she would sound like… God! Finn, get your mind out of the gutter!" he chastised himself as he reached for his messenger bag.

"Uh, yeah, sorry about that."

He rummaged in his bag under the amused gaze of the girl. "My name is Rebecca, Rebecca Hayes by the way." She said with a chuckle. Her laugh was like music to Finn, he had to concentrate on the book, but his eyes crossed paths again with hers and this unknown from earlier feeling returned.

"I'm Finn," he managed to say while giving her the book. His fingers lightly caressed the palm of Rebecca's hand and an electric current shot between their bodies.

Rebecca jumped back suddenly from Finn, she seemed to have felt the same thing as him. The pretty brunette dropped the book into her bag and turned to leave in the opposite direction without giving him a second look.

"Wait!" he called as he jogged to catch up with her.

Rebecca stopped abruptly and hesitantly turned slowly towards Finn, he could tell that her smile was fake.

"I'm sorry for the mistake, I'm not a book thief, I swear." Apologized Finn giving her a genuine smile.

"Oh." she said as she looked him over, "It's okay, you don't really look like a hardened criminal, I will let you go with a warning this time but if it happens again…well let's just say I won't be so forgiving. " she teased as a small smile grew on her face and Finn melted, she was so beautiful. "See you in class Finn." She said as she started walking again.

Finn watched as she headed out of the main gate. He had to admit she had an effect on him, one that he hadn't felt in a while. For a brief moment, Finn had almost forgotten that he was trying to reconnect with Rachel. But in this moment Rachel seemed to be the furthest from his mind because this girl, with her bright shy smile. His phone interrupted his daydreaming and brought him back to reality. When he finally fished his phone out of pocket he saw that he had a new text message. It read:

_"We need to talk, it is urgent, come to New York in a week._

_Rachel Berry"_

"What was she talking about, what was so urgent?" he thought as he shoved the phone back into his pocket. It was either good news or bad news and while Finn always tried to stay positive this message had him worried and he had a whole week to worry about it.

_Who's that girl, tell me what's her name  
Who's that girl, does she feel the same  
Who's that girl, huh, this is no ordinary crush  
If I have to I'll go halfway round the world  
Who's that girl?_

**A/N: Rebecca Hayes is played by the singer from ****_The Voice_**** season 3: Devyn Deloera, I totally see her on the show and I think she would do a perfect love interest for Finn. The lyrics are from "****_Who's That Girl_****" by Darin. **


End file.
